This invention relates generally to an aisle closer apparatus and in particular to an aisle closer apparatus for use in supermarket checkout aisles.
The cash registers assigned to grocery checkout aisles in supermarkets having more than one checkout aisle are constantly being put into service as the customer demand increases or taken out of service as customer demand recedes. Simple and easy-to-operate aisle closing means are advantageous to indicate when a register is closed. Often a supermarket uses a small sign on the checkout counter that a customer does not see, especially when a checkout clerk is standing at a register processing receipts. The time of the customer is wasted in waiting at a closed register and the attention of the clerk is diverted from the work to inform customers that the register is closed.